


Begin

by BeeT2020, MidnightMeadows



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeeT2020/pseuds/BeeT2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightMeadows/pseuds/MidnightMeadows
Summary: She woke, not in her home as she normally would have, but further away from it than she would have ever imagined.Now, it would really help if she actually remembered how she got there.(Or, a child with a ghost whispering in her ear wakes within the stars. Her adventure then onward had all but been a missing fairy tale. )
Kudos: 2





	1. Wanderer

**Author's Note:**

> This the first chapter of a story that I'm currently planning for.  
> I'm not good with opening a story, so it became really long. It also might have loads of mistakes and the story gets kinda awkward.  
> You'll probably be really confused.
> 
> (Note: Beta read by MidnightMeadows!)

It's when she wakes up in a white room, trying to block the light from hitting her eyes with her hand that she notices.

She winces as she feels the _pain_ radiate from her hand, and notices the tube in her wrist. Her eyes follow the aforementioned tube to the bag beside her, filled with an unknown liquid. 

So, she's in a hospital.

Trying to remember, she felt a sudden numbness course through her head, and pain spread over her body, like she had been unconscious for quite a while. Rubbing her scalp, she attempted once more to remember how she got here.

Nothing.

_She can’t remember._

The door suddenly closed loudly. When she looked up from her shock, she was surprised to see that five people had just entered the room. They seemed surprised to see her awake, until two of the individuals on the right snapped out of their reveries, and walked over to her.

She flinched back at their sudden movement, which they noticed. They paused and started moving slower this time, as to not startle her again. She gazed at the group, curious as to why their expressions turned serious.

She tried to speak but found her throat dry and gravelly. Gesturing weakly for a glass of water, she was hesitant to take it from one of them who offered it to her, though she still took it anyway. She sips the water slowly, and when she finished, a man who looked to be the doctor asked her a question.

“Do you know where you are right now?” At the question, she glanced at her cup in thought.

“In the hospital?” She answers, unsure.

“Do you know what happened before you came here?” 

“No, I don’t remember.” She shook her head in negative.

“Do you know where you come from?” 

“I-I uh...don't know.” She gazed into the cup, staring hard at the remains of liquid inside as she desperately tried to calm herself at the sudden onslaught of questions.

“Do you know anyone?” 

“I don’t remember…” Closing her eyes, she breathed heavily. She then turned her head towards him, anguish swirling in her eyes. 

“I... I don’t even remember my own _name_.” She choked out.

The man paused, his sympathetic eyes boring into her, “We’re going to have you take some tests to make sure that you are ok.” He informed her, before finally adding. "I'm going to have to take out your IV."

When she looks around the room again, her gaze lands on the five by the door. All of them were watching her, but only one of them gave her his full undivided attention. 

* * *

  
She was transferred to a different room after the procedure, and she was quite grateful for the change of scenery.

But something didn't feel right.

The door abruptly swung open, and she saw the same five people from before staring at her in astonishment. The chubbier one of the group started unexpectedly shrieking at the sight of her.

“ _She's still alive?!_ ” The boy screeched in fear and quickly hid behind another boy. She clasped her hands over her ears at the loud sound, until what he said repeated in her head.

“What do you mean that I'm still alive?” She asked curiously.

They remained silent.

“How do you… you guys were there, right?” They still said nothing.

“Did...Did you all find me? Where?” She asks again, but sagged at their blank faces and tightly sealed lips, her calm facade receding and becoming more anxious.

“Please! Please tell me! _Where_ did you find me?!” She begged anxiously, her eyes clouded with distress.

“Please just…tell _me…Please.”_ One of them looked at her contemplatively. 

“We..." One of them, a boy dressed mostly in orange hesitated. "We found you frozen in ice. You were freezing, but you were still breathing." He paused. "We thought you weren't going to make it, but then you slowly started getting better. We were really glad.” He finished, smiling lightly.

“I was in _ice_ when you found me?!" She questioned, surprised. Why would she be in such a place?

“Yeah." He smiled, unsure. "We heard from the doctor that you don’t remember anything..." He stopped, his smile brightening. "So maybe, we can help you!” He grinned excitedly.

Suddenly, the serious, purple dressed male in the group pulled him out of the room.

She sweat-dropped at the fact that it was pointless, as she could hear them talking quite loudly through the wall. She couldn't ignore them if she tried.

* * *

  
“Are you crazy Boboiboy?! We don’t even know if she's an enemy or not! She could be _lying_ about her apparentamnesia.” The voice she assumed to be the purple dressed male yelled at the other.

“But maybe she needs help." The other, named Boboiboy, countered. "And we're _going to help her_. I don’t think she's a bad person." He sighed. "Why do you have to be so suspicious of everyone, Fang?”

"Fine." The stranger, who was called _Fang,_ huffed, backing down.

  
“Guys!" She yells from inside the room. "I can hear you guys speak loudly, even when I’m still in here.” She groaned when they entered her room again. 

“You heard everything we said?” Boboiboy asked.

“Yep. The entire conversation."

She sighed, wringing her hands.

“I know you guy don’t trust me, I understand but it looks like I don’t even know where am I right now." She began to ask. "So could you can tell me, please?” _This_ was what felt wrong. She knew she was in some kind of hospital, but _where?_

“You said that you don’t remember where you come from, anyone you know or even your name, right?” Fang asked slowly.

“Yeah. Why?” 

"Just making sure."

"Then can I ask _you_ a question?"

"What do you want to know?” He mumbled, annoyed.

“Do you have any relatives?" She then realized how creepy she sounded. "I’m just curious.” He looked at her, taken aback, before suspicion settling in his eyes.

“Why do you want to know, anyway?”

“I don’t remember my family." She smiled gently. "I don’t even know if I have one or not, so I wanted to ask you about yours.” She ended, her smile softening.

His expression went shocked before it turned unreadable. "I have one.” He said, looking away.

* * *

  
“You guys should sit down, all of you look tired.” She paused, serious. "But I do have some questions to ask you all."

Honestly, the group did look very fatigued. So when they sat down, their pale faces gained some colour. She needed to be careful though, because asking too many questions could tire them even further.

“What do you want to ask us?” Boboiboy asked.

“Where am I?" She leaned forward eagerly. "Right now, I just need the truth. I don’t know anything and you might have the answer that I need right now.” She awaited the answer, nervously chewing on her bottom lip.

“Do you know about Power Spheras?” 

“Uh, a power… what?” She hadn't heard of those before. What did they have to do with this?

“You don’t know about it?” 

“No, I don’t. What is it?”

They looked at each other, at a loss. Before Boboiboy turned and explained it to her. “Power Spheras are robots that carry powers that could be given to their user. They have emotions and are conscious.” Boboiboy answers her.

“You said they have emotions and consciousness." She stated, fingering her chin. "So they're like...an AI?” She questioned.

“You can say that."

“These robots that carry powers, what do they generally look like?” She asked curiously.

Boboiboy thought for a moment, before replying. "Some can have a ball shape, be big or small." He shrugged. "It differs."

“How big?” She asked, eyes brightening. "Like...bigger than this room?" She pointed upwards, towards the ceiling.

“A…few can be?” She nodded, satisfied.

She hummed. “You guys seem to know a lot about them, so I'm assuming you've met one." Her expression then turned serious. "What do you do with them?"

“What do you mean?” Fang asked quite defensively.

“I mean, by the way you're talking about them, they're obviously powerful. People don't often know about said powerful things if they don't plan on using them." Her eyes narrowed. "So, they have their uses as well, don't they?" She finished, gazing at them. Into them, even.

They were briefly shocked into silence, before Boboiboy sighed. “Okay, okay, we understand.” Boboiboy glared at Fang, before taking in a breathe.

“We actually protect Power Spheras from people that use them for their own benefits.”

“So you _protect_ them." She muttered. "So you all are the good guys?” They nodded.

“Alright then, I want to meet a Power Sphera." She paused, tilting her head. "Can you do that?” She asked slowly.

“We don’t know if you could because-” Boboiboy stopped in his tracks at the slowly saddening expression on her face.

“I-I'm sorry. It’s just that I want to see how they react when they see someone, I only know the basics of AIs." She apologized sorrowfully. "I don’t know much about them, except they don't have emotions." She looked up from her lap. "But when you were telling me about them, you talked of them like they were _human_. I-I was just curious, and..." She stopped, sighing.

“Just forget it. You guys are right, you just met me, and it would be dumb to trust me right away...” She finished, disappointment filling her features. 

“You can see.” Boboiboy replied almost straight away. She looked up in shock.

“...Wh-What? Really?” She stared at him, flabbergasted.

“Yeah, you can. However, we're going to be with you, ok?” Boboiboy stated the condition, smiling once he got the nod he wanted.

* * *

She followed them down the hall. She was quite confused, hospitals weren't supposed to look this stranger, were they? Her urge to explore was increasing, however, her childish excitement to meet a sentient robot had taken the majority of her interest.

After a period of time, they lead her to a door that was slightly open, revealing a dimly lit room. Taking a peak inside, she spotted a floating, canary-colored ball, staring down at a book on a table. So, it was reading. 

After a while of just staring at it, the robot noticed her.

“Who are you?” She noticed the honey shaded robot sounded like a young boy, before she remembered that she had to answer the question.

“I…I don’t know.” She mumbled quietly, this sentence was getting a tad repetitive. The robot's eyes (Eyes? Are they eyes? She didn't know.) seemed to widen in surprise, before they focused once again.

“Do you have a name?” She made sure to ask a relatively normal question, so he wouldn't think she was weird. (But she bet he already thought she was.)

“My name is Ochobot.” Ochobot answered. (Ocho? Like the number eight in Spanish?)

“Pleased to meet you, Ochobot!” She greeted excitedly. After a brief silence, she apologized sheepishly. 

“I’m sorry, this is my first time seeing a Power Sphera..." Her smile grew again. "You just look so _cool_!” She moved her face towards him, staring intently.

“You really do look like a ball.” She stated bemusedly.

Ochobot's expression turned dry. “Did you really have to say that?”

“Sorry sorry. It's just...that was how Boboiboy described the general appearance of Power Spheras. ” She scratched her head thoughtfully.

“Sheesh! So it was Boboiboy who told you about me." He sweat-dropped, before he paused. "What did he actually say?” He asked curiously.

“He said that Power Spheras had powers, and could give them to someone else. They have emotions." She smiled sheepishly. " But he didn’t tell me about you. He just told me that I could meet a Power Sphera, which was you!" After a brief moment, she added. "He also says that I can’t touch you.” She pointed behind her towards the slightly open door, where the group was waiting.

“He actually let you meet me." He breathed. "He must trust you a lot, huh?" 

“I don’t know. I just…when he told me that all of you have emotions, I really wanted to meet one." She wrung her hands. "I was just curious to see what one of you would be like. So, when I saw you, it was really amazing." Her eyes sparkled. "Something akin to an AI that could express emotions. You're eyes are also really unique.Her rambling continued, before she stuttered to a stop.

“I-I uh, started rambling. Sorry." She apologized, quite embarrassed. 

"You think my eyes are _unique_?” He floated closer in interest.

“Yeah!" She answered. "The way you express emotions may not be the same as a human may do it, however you make it look natural. It’s really cool.” She explained, stopping at Ochobot's silence. Had she said something wrong?

“Uh, you okay there?” She asked worriedly.

“You… you really think that?” Ochobot questioned quietly, to which she furiously nodded her head.

“Thank you.” Ochobot said, his eyes curving upwards in what she assumed was a smile, to which she grinned back.

But Ochobot wasn't quite done yet. “You know that we have powers. What do you think?” 

She thought for a second, before shrugging. “It's nice, I guess? You guys have powers, and can give it to someone else. That's cool." She looked to the side. "Having superpowers would be neat but..." She trailed off.

“But…?” Ochobot repeated patiently.

“I didn't really think about it before, so I don't know. But at the moment, I'd rather not have any.” She finished.

“You don’t want to have powers?” Ochobot asked, shocked.

“For now, yeah.” She confirmed, to Ochobot's surprise.

After a brief silence, they heard a small sound.

"Meow."

When she heard the sound, she immediately turned her head toward where the sound came from. She spotted something green out of the corner of her vision, and when she couldn't figure out what it could be, she turned and her eyes blew wide.

“A cat.” She stated. Walking toward it, she paused before sitting in front of it. 

“I have seen a cat before, but not quite like this.” She whispered in awe.

“Is this even a cat?” She asked a moment later, unamused.

"You could say that it’s actually a sentient cactus.” Ochobot answered her, to which she replied slowly. “I have seen ones like this, but…they don’t have this green color. Nor _that_ many tails.” She mumbled quietly to herself, but Ochobot still heard what she said.

“Where?” Ochobot questioned.

She was silent. The cat just stared back at her in curiosity.

“Earth.” She finally muttered.

“Earth?" Ochobot asked, eager to know what she was thinking.

“I-I don’t know. It’s really fuzzy." She paused, rubbing at her temple. "I remember only faint blurs, and.." She suddenly dropped to the floor, fingers pressing into her scalp.

Soon, all her body was overwhelmed by pain, and then instant numbness over took it, allowing her to only feel the groundbreaking pain that centered in her head. The pain urged her to want to pass out immediately, as her vision was blurring, but she doesn’t want to. She resisted the pull of her instincts, attempting vehemently to resist the pain.

Suddenly, she felt something rubbing on her leg, the sensation coming as a shock to her. She slowly turned, undertaking the difficult task of prying her eyes open against the strong light she was fine under just moments ago.

When her vision gradually cleared, the sensation upon her leg revealed to be the cat she was so fascinated with a few seconds ago. It was affectionately rubbing itself over her thigh, purring softly.

It kept at its task, the purring sound growing louder, and deeper.

In the next moment, she felt her pain clear away, due to her focus on the feline's touch, instead of refiling through her memories. She placed a shaking hand in front of it, to garner its reaction to her.

The feline sniffed her palm gently, and then softly placed its head on it, ears relaxing.

Her already forming smile grew into a grin. Cuddling the animal to her chest, she looked up, seeing everyone she had met in the last few hours staring at her and the kitten with a soft smile on their faces.

She started to tremble at their intent stares, which was when Boboiboy started to intervene, crouching beside her.

She jerked in surprise, but her trembling didn't stop.

“Are you alright?” His voice was soft.

She hiccuped, a meager sob escaping her shaking lips. Sh lowered her head, allowing her long bangs to shadow her face. Her harsh shaking still did not halt, instead they worsened.

Boboiboy's eyes hardened, before he ushered everyone, excluding himself, out of the room, thus allowing her some privacy. He then once again sat beside her, and took off his cap, running his hand through his mop of dark hair.

“What’s wrong?" He asked once again, his eyes swirling in sadness when her sobs only grew louder.

After a moment of the room filled with her heavy sobs, she placed his hands on her shoulder, which prompted her to look him. Boboiboy's heart broke at seeing someone so _young_ , so _inexperienced_ , someone who didn't even know who they _were_ , sobbing their heart out. Reaching out, he pushed her forwards onto his chest, which stopped the crying for moment, before it started again, even worse. Patting her head, he asked once again.

"Please, tell me. What's wrong? Are you alright?" 

She sniffed.

She raised her head slightly, but still didn't look him in the eye. Tears had stopped dripping off her chin at this point, but he was still concerned. He held her chin, prompting her to look at him with glossy, inexplicably _sad_ eyes.

“What’s wrong?” He asked desperately, for what he hoped would be the last time.

In response to her stubborn silence, he encircled his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her trembling shoulder.

He only hugged her tighter, when she breathed harshly against his own shoulder, and when he felt a growing wetness in that area.

She cautiously started to hug him back, tears till streaming down her cheeks and her eyes half-lidded. No sound escaped her.

After a moment filled with their breathing, she broke out of the hug, rubbing her her stinging eyes. "Thank you." She whispered, voice shaky, but her smile was unwavering.

“Your welcome.” He replied after a brief second of surprise, to which she giggled shyly. He stared intently at her, even when she started petting the cat again, smiling at the happy interaction between them.

“You were really worried about me, huh?" She grinned. "I'm sorry for squeezing you to hard back there!"

Placing the cat down, she turned to Boboiboy.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He questioned her, his voice quiet.

“Maybe another time, at least, not here.” She answered him.

Boboiboy frowned at her, concern building up in his eyes. "You should rest.” 

“I’m fine. " She said, before her face turned unamused. "Besides, _you_ should be the one resting. You were the one who comforted me, after all."

“I don’t mind, actually. But I'm really sorry for invading your personal space like that. I'm really sorry..." Boboiboy apologized insistently. 

“That’s not the point. You-You _comforted_ me when I was feeling so emotional, and you are actually _apologizing_...” 

She smiled gratefully at him, eyes shining. “But still, thank you. Thank you for staying here with me.” 

“I’m don’t mind at all.” He returned the sentiment, smiling.

“But seriously, have you ever hugged a girl before? Like what you just did with me?” She asked, amused when he turned away, the tips of his ears colored a deep shade of red.

“Oh! I’m sorry. I’m just kidding.” She apologized, laughing.

“Boboiboy, we need to discuss something, now!” Fang spoke up from behind the door where he was waiting, after he deemed it was safe to speak up.

Boboiboy jerked at his voice, and stood up slowly. After he stood up, his eyes grew half-lidded, staring at some place beyond her head. She was concerned. "Boboiboy?" He shook, his eyes shrinking suddenly in a thousand-mile stare, before his body dropped like a sack of bricks.

He only fell halfway, though. Fang, who was already entering the room tried to catch him, but stopped when he saw his friend already in the lithe arms of the girl who woke up just that morning. 

“Boboiboy?! Can you hear me?” She shook him gently, her voice filled with worry.

His eyes opened slightly, to where she could only see a tiny bit of his eyes. He stared silently, harsh breathes escaping his suddenly pale mouth.

He shook his head slightly, which looked as if it took a lot of effort.

“D-Do you think you can stand up?” She questioned him gently, relief appearing on her face.

His voice cracked as he sleepily tried to answer her. "Y-yes.."

“Boboiboy, I know you're tired, but you can’t sleep here. You have to go to bed. Okay?”

With a final, tired nod, she and Fang carried him to the extra bed in the room. Before placing his head on the pillow, she took off his cap. She was briefly stunned to see a single white lock of hair on his head, when Ochobot spoke up.

“I’m going to scan him for his current condition.” He quickly scanned him, before relaying his information. “He's fine, just tired."

“No wonder he looked so tired when I saw him. But, I didn’t think he going to pass out like this.” Adjusting his blanket, she patted his head.

“You guys should rest. You’re already tired." She smiled cheekily. "Besides, there are still more people waiting outside.” At her words, the two turned to see a silhouette in the doorway.

“C-Captain?” Fang stuttered, surprised to see him. 

Kaizo's eyes widened. "How did you know I was there?"

“I saw you when I moved Boboiboy to the bed.” She replied, still tending to Boboiboy. She felt his surprised gaze upon her back and smirked. “You were watching me when I woke up and you followed me here. Do you need anything?” She questioned, back still turned to the door.

His stare hardened. “I have to make sure that you don't do anything suspicious."

"Ah. Thank you.” She replied.

“Why do you thank me? Thank the kid who actually saved you.” He replied, his stare unwavering, but a similar smirk to hers resting on his face.

“Kid? Don’t tell me...” Awe filled her voice.

“ _Boboiboy_ was the one that saved you.” He informed with finality, before he left the room, bringing a concerned Ochobot and Fang with him and shutting the door.

* * *

After a moment of staring intently at the sleeping friend of hers, she smiled, eyes glossy. Standing up, she prepared to leave the room, when a quiet voice interrupted her. 

“Don’t go.” 

She turned around in shock, to see Boboiboy's exhausted gaze resting on her. “You know that I can’t stay here. You need to rest.” He grabbed her hand as she almost stepped away.

“Don’t go. _Please_.” He begged her, voice shaking.

Sitting on the chair beside the bed, she sighed softly. “I’m here.” He released her hand, about to something but paused, bringing his blanket up to his chin.

She quirked a brow. “What is it?” 

“Can you…can you play with my hair? Like you did before...” He asked embarrassed, his eyes looking everywhere except the girl in question.

She grinned slyly at him, snickering at his request. “Okay, then. If you really want it, I need to see your head, you know.”

“Really?” He asked, pulling his cherry colored face from under the blanket, smiling shyly at her answering nod.

“Can you stay here?” He asked quietly, his eyes dilated, and his smile grew. She couldn't disagree to the face he was making, as she felt her heart _squeeze_. she once again nodded at him, face blushing at his answering beam.

When Boboiboy suddenly apologized, she silenced him by carding her hands through his hair, grinning when his head moved to meet her hand. This continued until Boboiboy's eyes closed, and his breathing slowed.

* * *

When Boboiboy's laboring breath started to recede, she turned to Ochobot before she left. “Can you prepare a cup of water for him, and tell me when he wakes up?” 

“I will, he is my friend, after all.” He reassured her, eyes closing in what she assumed was a smile.

“I’m glad. Thank you, Ochobot. When he wakes up, I'll tell you all about what happened.” She then patted the sleeping boy's shoulder. "He should be the first to know."

* * *

The group walked through the halls of the headquarters, until Kaizo spoke up.

“The three of you can go and rest now. I will take her to her quarters." He commanded them.

“But captain, she…” Fang protested.

“This is an order, Fang. Go and rest _now_!” He shouted, to which Fang flinched. He stared at their retreating backs before his eyes hardened.

He walked to his room.

_Alone._

“So…where are you going to take me, anyway?” 

“I’m going to take you to the commander. They will know what to do with you.” He informed her, grabbing her shoulder harshly.

“You don’t have to do that. I’m going to follow anyway.” She protested lazily, looking down. "And only if I can see Boboiboy later."

“Why are you worrying about him anyway? You just met him.”

Her gaze was firm. “He helped me. _More than once_ , I might add. Is it so wrong to worry for someone else?” Her voice was loud, and angry.

He didn't answer her. “We have to go now, you've wastes so much time.” He harshly berated her, before walking faster. She rolled her eyes and quickly picked up the slack. After a while, they came to a halt in front of a door. Opening it, he roughly pushed her inside and closed it behind her.

After a moment of silence in the dark, empty void of a room, the light switched on. And a powerful voice greeted her. 


	2. Abide

She was currently sitting alone in a large, but empty room. Glancing to her left, she stared out of the window, to the glittering stars and constellations miles and miles away. Even now, she still couldn't believe she was in space, although her unusually calm face betrayed her thoughts. Returning to her previous thoughts, she ligered on what had happened through out the day, and there was one thing that stood out to her; the fact that they had tried to help her restore her lost memories.

Although, there was still no progress on it whatsoever.

She leaned backwards on the sofa, resting her aching back onto the silky material. Luckily, she had quite a while to reflect, and rifle through her rapidly multiplying thoughts. She valued time and silence like this, it was just who she was.

“You can’t stay here.”

Even though she knew it was true, it still hurt. To know that even when she didn't know who she was, she still didn't belong anywhere. In all honesty, she didn't really _want_ to leave. It was what she woke up to all those hours ago, and that was the only thing she could remember with clarity. But she knew that this spaceship was home to agents of high caliber, warriors and admirals, people who had numerous experiences, compared to the measly amount she currently had. As far as she knew, she was like a baby. She had no recollection of anything happening before this very day, and it was like learning how to live all over _again._

On second thought, she didn't really want to think anymore.

She closed her eyes, and thought about how she already had slept more than a person should ever have.

(She had already slept long enough.)

* * *

  
She opened her eyes to inky blackness surrounding her in every direction. She knew this was a dream, but still stepped forward, wading through the murky waters of her mind.

She knew this place. 

Suddenly, weak sobs rang throughout the area, echoing inside her head. She paused, looking around wildly for the source of the sharp sound, but the void was all that she could see. She breathed shakily for a second, echoes of shattering glass and wails of pure _sorrow_ surrounding her very being.

“Hello?” She spoke hesitantly, toward a random direction. When there was no reply, she repeated her greeting loudly but in another direction, but grew frustrated at the lack of response.

The sobbing stopped.

The screaming began.

All of a sudden, it felt like thunderous winds of sound had pushed her back, breaking the glass foundation of her bare feet and tipping her over the edge-

  
The next thing she knew, her eyes were open. 

Her eyes were wide, unseeing for a single moment, before she was herself again. She breathed unsteadily, gripping her leg, before she loosened it.

She looked around, noting the fact that she was still alone in the room, and it had looked untouched, just the way it was before. The captain had told her to wait in the room, until they decided on what to do with her. When the door creaked open, she knew she had to wait no longer. As soon as she met Kaizo's red eyes, she asked cautiously . “How long did I stay in this room?"

He paused, before answering shortly. "30 minutes."

She blinks, her mind coming to a blank.

(That place had felt so _familiar_.)

* * *

After a couple of minutes of just walking, they came to a halt in front of a set of double doors. Entering the room, the light turned on at their arrival. The room was actually surprisingly ordinary, set up with a bed, a table, a couple of books and many more essentials. She looked back at the Captain, unsure.

"They had chosen for you to reside here until we have found a place suitable fore you to stay." He stopped, halfway through the door. "Enjoy it while you can." His eyes were threatening as the narrowed in her direction, and then he left the room.

She scanned the room again, coming to rest her watery gaze on a book. It had a picture of a spherical planet, decorated with blues, greens and hints of white. She opened the old, worn away book, ignoring the way salty droplets had dripped from her eyes, and stained the page.

(She could _do_ this.)

The book was titled, 'Earth'.


	3. Encounter

She glanced at the clock to her right, it read 5am. It was already morning. The book she had read the night before was actually quite informative, albeit the fact that nothing in it felt familiar to her. She was a little disappointed, as she hoped her memory would return somewhat at the information, but it didn't.

In fact, she had finished all the books which were set on the table the night before quite quickly, in her endeavor to find more about herself. Most of her time consisted of watching the stars through the window after that, which is what she was currently doing. The constellations and star patterns didn't seem at all familiar to her, but it was hypnotizing to watch all the same.

Glancing to her left, she noticed a door that she was sure wasn't there before. Getting up and opening the door a crack, she peered in. She was surprised to see it was full of clothes. She supposed it must have been a closet. Her eyes picked out a white t-shirt, a waist length blue jacket and a black pair of jeans. Glancing back at herself, she decided to change out of the unfashionable hospital gown she had been wearing for the past day and a half.

After taking a swift bath, and changing into the clothes, she was elated by how well they actually fit her form. Shuffling into her grey and red combat boots that were by the door, she exited the room.

* * *

She didn't know the way around the place that well, despite walking through its long winding corridors a few times in the past. 

Placing her hands on the wall, she walked by it, hoping to bump into someone who would entertain her for a while, as the headquarters was quite barren, and it seemed no life was in it wherever she had walked.

After walking along the striped walls for a few minutes, she encountered a person similar in appearance to a an octopus which was unusual, but not unwelcome. The person also noticed her as they walked by, and greeted her with a fanged grin.

"Hello there!" He greeted her excitedly, moving quite close to her to take in her appearance. "You seem lost, can I help you out?" She nodded, and he blinked owlishly at her for a second, before moving back a couple of steps. "Ah, I'm sorry for being so close." He chuckled. "We don't get new people that often."

She smiled wryly back at him. "It's not a problem."

He grinned back at her, a twinkle in his eye, before his eyes narrowed. “Have we met before?” He asked, squinting. "I could have sworn that I've met you before." He stepped back, gazing at her form and lingered on her face, before his own face brightened in realization.

“You're that girl Boboiboy saved a month ago, aren't you?" He asked, eyes sparkling. When he received no response, he waved a hand in front of her blank eyes. “Uh…Are you okay?”

Brought out of her thoughts, she smiled back at him. "I'm fine." She looked away. "Just...thinking about something." She would ask her friend himself about this information later.

“You said that Boboiboy saved me, do you know him?” She questioned.

His eyes sparkled in eagerness. "He is currently one of our strongest agents!” He exclaimed proudly. "He has saved many Power Spheras and protected them from various greedy people around the galaxy!" He declared, beaming.

“Sound like you know him really well."

“Of course, he's my friend after all. We like to talk together about missions and various other things.” The more he spoke of Boboiboy, the more enthusiastic he looked.

“Can you tell me where they are?” She smiled. "I want to talk to him."

He grinned reassuringly, before starting to walk. "It's nut a problem!"

She fell into step beside him, before she realized something. "Nut?"

He chuckled. "Oh, silly me!" He softly hit his forehead, before declaring loudly. "My name is Nut, it's nice to meet you!"

“It's nice to meet you Nut, but I don’t remember my name.” She shook his hand.

“Oh! I’m sorry!” He apologized.

She sighed sadly. “It's okay, you didn’t know about it. Don’t worry about it too much.” She reassured him, smiling softly.

* * *

After a small bout of silence, they continued walking through the halls, coming to a stop outside a door.

“Is this the place?” 

Nut nodded thoughtfully. “Well…they should be here by now.” He turned from the door to talk to her, when he paused. She followed his line of vision, confused at what caused him to pause in what he was doing. Turning around, she came to a stop when she spotted a shadowy silhouette standing over her. As her vision narrowed on the figure, her eyebrows rose in astonishment.

"Admiral Tarung?"

The admiral looked over to Nut. “I will take her from here, you can go now.” He gruffly commanded, not even sparing a glance as she and Nut shared a confused look before he waved enthusiastically and left.

She turned to look at the Admiral again, asking silently what he wanted from her.

“You want to meet Boboiboy, right?” 

She started at him knowing what she was there for. She nodded slowly in reply.

“He's still resting from the previous mission. He'll most likely wake later today.” He answered, eyes narrowed suspiciously at her.

She briefly remembered the day before, when Boboiboy had dropped to the floor, unconscious before her. And how he had tried to stand up after, looking dead on his feet.

“How about we have breakfast and then you can see if he's awake.” She looked up at him at the offer, not expecting him to be so generous despite his gruff exterior. She nodded, and followed him to a small room, where a small figure turned around at their arrival.


End file.
